


Safe and Traveling Home

by ShortSkirtLongJacket



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortSkirtLongJacket/pseuds/ShortSkirtLongJacket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by a fanvid set to "Do I Wanna Know?" by the Arctic Monkeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Traveling Home

**Author's Note:**

> First fic; please review, as I'm accustomed to writing academic papers. :)

She woke with a start, pushing away the auburn hair that fell into her face. The days usually began this way now: jolting awake before realizing where she was. This time she was hurtling down some lonely interstate, the headlights the only testament to humanity. The anxiety hung around her in a cloud, thick and suffocating, only barely kept at bay. "Where are we going?" She asked, voice groggy and thick with sleep, drawing her long legs into the seat and wrapping her arms around them.

He looked straight ahead, expressionless features palely illuminated by the dashboard lights. After a few moments of maintained silence - maybe he didn't hear her, despite the radio being off - she craned her neck around, an attempt to catch his eye. "... Petyr?"

Without turning to the girl he said, "You'll see when we get there." A statement without inflection; no hint of amusement or displeasure. Something that instantly made her shift in her seat, adrenaline beginning to pump. _The unknown is a threat._

He did this often - he called it teaching; she called it passive aggression. She only ever got bits and pieces of his plan, sometimes more if she could guess and he felt generous. Something to lord over her, she imagined, a power struggle. Didn't he know she was in too deep to have any kind of bargaining chip?

He looked over to her, brow arched and smirking. "It'll spoil the surprise, Sweetling." Though he glanced to the road and back, she still felt his gaze linger on her too long; it held something not solely paternal despite the ruse he demanded she keep. Would everything be secrets and lies now? She already kept so many secrets for him though their escape only totaled a few days thus far, criss-crossing the country in an ambling route. _Keep your enemies confused_ , he'd told her. How many secrets could she keep before carving out her heart to make room for them all?

Perhaps sensing her growing apprehension, his hand moved to graze hers in comforting, lazy circles. Sansa felt something shifting inside her; the shell encasing her heart began to crack. "You're safe with me, sweetling; we're going home."

They drove like that for some time, his hand curled around hers, the only sound the low hum of wheels over the pavement. She wondered what his master plan was with her - he'd once murmured that she was more beautiful than her mother while staring hard into her with darkened eyes, his face too close. She was sure he would kiss her then, with growing anticipation not because she feared it - but because she wasn't sure what she felt. Some mix of apprehension and wanting. Just as she expected him to fist her hair in his hands and meet his mouth with hers, he had pulled away and commanded with a gruff, thick voice to get in the car.

The auburn girl saw the sign for the motel as they pulled into the dirt parking lot, the gaudy neon lighting burnt out in places to spell "MOTE".  _It's at least better than sleeping in the car_ , she thought. Baelish extricated his slender fingers from hers, switching the engine and headlights off. His head leaned back against the headrest and lolled over, eyes raking over her and his hand reaching up to curl long locks around his finger. She felt exposed, on show, as the gray-green eyes moved to take in the fiery tresses and stopped at her cupid's bow lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own. _That look again_. It seemed to happen more often the longer they spent time together; that look she'd seen on stupid teenage boys fumbling in the backseats of cars. The look of one teetering on the edge; of being on the verge of a kiss, the only deterrent the uncertainty of its receipt. Her heart beat hard against her chest, in her ears - couldn't he hear it? - and then his lips were on hers. Tentative at first, waiting for a withdrawal that didn't come, and then harder and hungry. His fingers slipped through her hair to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer while his tongue played at the seam between her lips, begging for entry. She gave in with a soft moan, relishing how **nice**  it was; how it lit a fire deep in her belly that she desperately wanted to stoke - but nothing comes for free. Is this the price for her ransom? The fear took hold again and, as abruptly as it began, the kiss was over. She dropped her trembling hands into her lap in an effort to disguise them - _don't let him see_. Her blue eyes tentatively moved to his, unsure what she would find. Anger? Disappointment? Brows knitted, confused, when she saw amusement. With flushed cheeks and reddened lips she said, "What... What are you doing?"

He simply smirked, eyeing her - decidedly **not**  the reaction she was expecting. " _We're_  going inside. Isn't that right, Alayne?" Then he pulled the keys from the ignition and stepped out, not waiting for a response.


End file.
